forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iymrith
| nicknames = Doom of the Desert | home = Anauroch | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Blue dragon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = Ancient | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = Anaxaster, Chezzaran | familyrefs = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = |alignment5e = Lawful Evil|challenge5e = 23}} Iymrith was a very powerful blue dragon sorcerer. Activities Iymrith tirelessly explored all ancient Netherese ruins in the Ascore area in search of magic. In her lair, she was always protected by her gargoyle servants. She experimented often with new spells, sometimes with catastrophic results, especially with the goal of transferring her sentience from draconic body to body in order to obtain a transcendent state of existence as a disembodied, mist-like flying spirit. History Iymrith was first recorded in 570 DR when she destroyed a Bedine camp. Soon after, she challenged an old dragon in the High Moor but was defeated. Iymrith crashed into some Netherese ruins in the Forgotten Forest. There, she somehow gained some powerful magical abilities. The most convincing theory was that she had become the servant of an archmage who'd magically altered her body. Together, Iymrith and a skeletal figure raided villages and caravans in the Delimbiyr Vale and the Sword Coast. Some time after, Iymrith was exploring some ruins in Anauroch when she first met the phaerimm and barely escaped with her life. Soon after, she started conducting experiments with some ancient and very rare spells she had discovered. In that time, she was attacked by an adventuring company that tried to slay her. After killing the adventurers, Iymrith used their bodies and started creating gargoyle servants. With a gargoyle army, Iymrith explored some other Netherese ruins, finding more spells. Soon after, she went to the ruins where she had first met the phaerimm and, thanks to her force burn spell, destroyed many of them, claiming that ruin as her lair. Around 1360 DR, Iymrith enslaved the adventurers of the Company of the Flame Spider, treating them as her pets. At the time of the shattering of the ordning, Iymrith, disguised as a giant, infiltrated the Maelstrom citadel of the storm giants and somehow became a mother figure for the princesses Mirran, Nym, and Serissa. Secretly, Iymrith encouraged Mirran and Nym to plot against her true mother Neri, who appeared to prefer Serissa. Using the princesses as pawns and convincing them to ally with the Kraken Society, in the late 1480s or early 1490s DR, Iymrith became the most powerful being in the Maelstrom. She served as an advisor to princess-regent Serissa with the goal of starting a new war between giants and the small folk. Later, she went to the Eye of the All-Father shrine and fought with the frost giant hero Harshnag. His fate after the battle was uncertain. Personality She was manipulative and cunning, able to deceive Serissa, Hekaton's daughter, into believing she was a storm giant for some time. The dragon was responsible for the capture of King Hekaton by the Kraken Society and she used them without much effort. Additionally, she was shown to be prideful and arrogant, caring far too much for her lair and willing to fight for it to the death. With age Iymrith became more whimsical and carefree. Relationship Iymrith had two adult offsprings, Anaxaster and Chezzaran, that laired in Ascore. Appendix Appearances * Storm King's Thunder References Category:Sorcerers Category:Females Category:Blue dragons Category:Ancient dragons Category:Inhabitants of Anauroch Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Maelstrom Category:Inhabitants of the Trackless Sea Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants